


Filling The Emptiness Inside

by SmutFactory



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutFactory/pseuds/SmutFactory
Summary: Susie struggles to keep up with Kris' insatiable thirst
Relationships: Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Filling The Emptiness Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know that Kris canonically uses they/them pronouns, but it is REALLY hard to write that in porn. So for the purpose of this fic, Kris will be using he/him pronouns.

***YAAAAAAWWWWWWWN***

Susie's toothy maw opened wide as she reclined on Kris' bed, though the noise she emitted could easily be mistaken for some sort of beastly growl. She was alone in the human's room, and growing increasingly impatient.

"How long is that twerp gonna keep me waiting?" She huffed. "Thought he said we wanted to show me something."

She suddenly perked up when as she heard the bedroom door creak open.

"Hmph, finally." She sneered as she sat up. "Sure took your sweet time didn't yoooouuuuuuuuu...."

Her voice trailed off as she went slack-jawed upon seeing what stood in the doorway. It was Kris, but not in his usual unassuming outfit. In fact, he was barely wearing anything at all. The only things covering his body were a frilly pink bra, a matching pair of panties, tight stockings gripping his legs, and finished with a cute hair band on his head. The skimpy lingerie exposed his pale skin and frail, slender body. Though bangs covered much of his face, it was clearly beet red. He smiled and gripped his wrists bashfully while Susie stared at him in shock. His heart beat through his chest, delighted by the monster's gaze all over his bare body.

When she was done gawking, a sharp grin appeared on Susie's face.

"Hehehe, shoulda known." She stood up, rubbing her chin as she walked towards him. "Why else would you have called me over? Always begging for more, huh?"

Kris' heart raced faster as the massive girl loomed over him. It wasn't long after they emerged from the Dark World that these two discovered their mutual lust for each other. A joking suggestion, a kiss on the cheek, then a full on make-out session... One thing led to another, and soon enough they were going at it whenever they got the chance. And you get a lot of chances when you're a teenager.

"Still... isn't your mom out shopping? You think we got enough time?"

Kris nodded, inching closer and leaning on her affectionately. "She always takes a long time... we've got plenty of time."

"Is that right? In that case..." 

She raised his head upward before wrapping her lips around his. She wasted no time plunging her thick reptilian tongue into the human's mouth. Kris offered no resistance, shivering with joy as it violated him deep inside. At the same time, Susie wrapped her muscular arms around him to dig her claws into the boy's ass, forcefully groping the soft flesh. It was clear she wanted to assert her complete control over his body, as if their size difference didn't make it clear enough. This commanding, dominating presence she exuded... it was everything he wanted. 

She finally pulled her tongue out, their saliva entangled with each other. Kris' mouth still hung open as if begging for more.

"You're such a dirty little slut, showing up with that get-up." Susie growled, squeezing his cheeks tighter. She looked down at his panties, noticing the bulge growing within. "Hehe, your sissy dick's getting hard. You like being a girl, huh freak?"

"Y-yeah... yeah..." Kris trembled.

"And what does this little bitch want, huh? Tell me."

"Y-your cock! I want your cock, Susie!!!"

"Yeah you do. Alright then..." She sat down on the edge of Kris' bed and spread her legs invitingly. "Come and get it."

Kris wasted no time and immediately got down on his knees, looking up at Susie like a pleading puppy. She unzipped her pants and pulled out her full package, letting her half-erect member fall onto Kris' face. Huge, heavy, veiny, powerful, it was truly a cock befitting of a monster. The difference between their endowment was staggering. His meager prick was nothing compared to her incredible girth. And that's just the way he liked it. Kris smiled wide, heart thumping loudly, as her throbbing shaft covered his face.

"D-dick... Susie's dick..." He muttered before diving right in.

He cupped his hands around Susie's massive balls and pressed his lips against them, smooching and slurping them to his heart's content. He licked and kissed ever so tenderly all around, almost like he was worshiping these smooth purple orbs, craving what they held within. Despite Susie's laid back demeanor, the human's touch got an instant reaction out of her. Even just caressing her balls was enough to get her rock hard. 

"A-alright, enough foreplay!" Not to be outdone, Susie effortlessly lifted Kris off the floor and plopped him onto the bed face down. Kris waited eagerly in silent anticipation as Susie kicked her pants aside before pulling down his panties and spreading his cheeks.

"Better get you ready first..." The monster put her fingers in her mouth, coating them in her thick saliva. "Don't wanna break your tight little ass just yet."

She plunged one of her claws into Kris' twitching hole... then another... and another. Kris let out a faint moan as her strong fingers poked and prodded his insides, vigorously lubricating him for the main event. Though even her fingers are big enough to rival most other dicks.

"Susie... please... I want it..." Kris pleaded softly.

"Needy little slut, aren't you?" She pulled her fingers out and pressed her throbbing erection against his sopping wet ass. "If ya want it so bad... then TAKE IT!"

In one swift motion, she thrust her massive cock balls deep inside him. She let it stay there for a moment while she watched Kris arch his back in pleasure. His own dick twitched blissfully as he felt his insides stretched to their limit.

"Tch, you look like you're gonna cum just from that." She said with a smug grin. "Go ahead then!"

Skipping any pretense of easing him in, she immediately shifted to full speed, forcefully thrusting her rigid cock in and out of him. She tightly gripped his cheeks, digging her claws into their flesh as she smashed her hips into his. Kris gritted his teeth and grasped at the bed sheets, writhing from the sweet combination of pain and pleasure.

"Ngh! Gonna cum from getting your ass fucked?! Gonna - mmph - cum like the bitch you are?!" She taunted as she pounded him senseless.

"Aaaahh!! Yes! I'm cumming! I'm cumming like a girl!!!"

The half-naked human shivered in ecstasy, the sensitive flesh of his insides contracting around the monster's length. Without even being touched, his dick throbbed frantically in the air as he reached climax. Nothing came out, but his muscles trembled with each wave of pleasure. He could hardly tell the difference. Dry orgasm, normal orgasm, it was all the same to him long as he got feel every inch of that beloved cock. 

These two have been fooling around long enough for Susie to recognize Kris' climax just from looking at his reaction. Despite her trash talking, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at being able to make him feel that good. But that doesn't mean she was gonna slow down.

"Don't think we're done yet!" She slapped his ass hard as she continued thrusting. "We're just getting started!"

"NNNGH!! Y-YES!!" Kris moaned as he was pounded relentlessly, the recent orgasm leaving his whole body even more sensitive. Any yet, that overstimulation still wasn't enough for him.

"M-MORE... RAPE ME MORE...!"

"Grrr... you wanna get raped, do ya?!" Susie growled. "Fine!"

She suddenly changed position, maneuvering her body so it was looming over Kris' much smaller frame. She gripped the boy's head with one of her powerful hands and pressed his face down into the mattress. Once his body was completely under her control, she plunged her cock into his ass once again. She started pile-driving her shaft straight down into his guts. Rather than two teens having sex, now it looked more like a vicious animal raping its prey.

"Hrrrgh, ya like that?! Slutty little freak!!!" She snarled, baring her fangs.

Kris could barely respond, his face being forced into the bed, his moans of pleasure becoming muffled. He couldn't move a muscle, his whole body was pinned under her weight. It was hard to even breath. His heart raced with excitement. It was exactly what he'd been craving, being completely and utterly dominated. Like he was being raped by this strong, burly creature!

Lurched over her victim, the drooling monster continued pounding into him, the bed creaking noisily under her force. All he could feel was Susie's body slamming against him while his prostate was repeatedly stabbed by her beastly cock. Kris clenched his teeth, biting into the bed sheets as another orgasm was forced out of him.

"Nnnff... fuck... I'm gonna cum! You better take it all, freak!!!" Susie bellowed.

Her dick flared and throbbed angrily as it approached climax, spurting a torrent of sperm directly into Kris' twitching insides. Susie's jaw hung open and her tongue dangled out as she continued thrusting, making sure to fill the human up as much as she possibly could. Kris let out one last muffled moan as the piping hot goo filled him to the brim. His ass tightened around her cock, as if greedily milking this orgasm for all it was worth.

Only after the last squirt of of cum did Susie finally stop. She stayed attached to Kris for a moment, trembling in the afterglow, before slowly pulling her meaty cock out of him. Waves of semen came spurting out of his unplugged ass while he lay twitching in ecstasy. Susie let out a huge sigh and fell onto the mattress next to him.

"Huff... huff... that... was great..." She panted, turning towards Kris. "I uh... didn't hurt ya too bad, did I?"

Kris looked at her and smiled, shaking his head. "You were perfect."

She looked over his body, glancing at the bruises left by her grip. His body was so frail, yet he was a total glutton for punishment. She could handle it, but could he?

"Alright, whatever you say, twerp." She stretched her arms and rested her eyelids, looking like she was really to fall right asleep on the cum-soaked bed.

Kris didn't look quite so relaxed. He sat up, staring at Susie's drooping cock, leaking even more white fluid. Despite the savage fucking he just endured... he found himself craving something more. He looked around the room, then his focus landed on the window right between the two beds. The curtains were drawn completely open, letting in the sunlight. He stared at it for a moment... then a perverted smile curled across his lips.

"Susie..." He nudged her. "One more time?"

"Wh- already?! Geez dude, lemme take a breather first..."

Kris frowned, impatient for more cock. But he knew exactly how to get her motor going again.

"Susie~" Kris leaned his face in close, red eyes gazing at her through his bangs. "I love you."

None of their previous debauchery did it, but that one line suddenly got her whole face blushing deep red. Even her dick started to perk up again. She stared at him wide-eyed before quickly turning her face away.

"O-okay fine, fine!!! Asshole..." She grumbled. "So, what, you want doggy-style again or...?"

"Actually, I wanted to try..." He whispered something into her ear, pointing at the window.

"Huh?! Are you crazy?! What if someone-"

"Don't worry, if anyone sees, they'll only see me. You'll be pretty much hidden."

"That's, that's not really the point... I mean..." 

Susie scratched her head apprehensively. This was a dangerous idea, even for Kris. Still... he's been taking her cock like a champ all this time. They've been going at it for weeks and not once did he even ask to top. Any time she wanted to fuck, he was right there ready to take it. She couldn't help but feel obligated to make him feel as good as she has, even if it meant fulfilling this crazy request.

"A-alright, I guess. If you're sure..." She relented.

Kris nodded excitedly, immediately positioning himself in front of the window. With a heavy sigh, Susie rose from the bed and psyched herself back into character She lifted Kris by his legs, holding them as high as they would go into a full-nelson position. 

As he faced the window in her arms, he could see so much of the town stretch out before him. The golden trees, the lake, the winding roads... But most importantly, he could see the various townsfolk walking down the street, going about their business. They were completely oblivious to the debauchery happening in this unassuming house. His half naked body, his erect dick, the semen still oozing from his hole, it was all completely exposed. If just one of those people decided to look over at this window, they would see everything. The very thought made Kris' heart beat like crazy.

"Hah... th-they can all see me... they can all see how perverted I am..." He said breathlessly.

"Jesus, you really are a freak, aren't you?" Susie muttered.

"Susie... please..." Kris wrapped his arms around her neck and turned his head up at her. "Fuck me! Rail me hard in front of everyone!!!"

Susie gulped, wondering what the hell she was getting herself into. Though she could hardly deny her cock's reaction, rock hard once again right beneath his dripping ass.

"F-fine! If you wanna be a public cumdump so bad...!"

With great force she thrust her cock up into Kris' hole and started pumping at full speed. She gripped his body tightly as her dick rammed through his insides, still coated in warm, slimy sperm. 

"Hah! Aaaah!!!! More!!"

"Ngh... You wanna be seen, huh?! You want everyone to see what a hopeless slut you are?!"

"Yes! Yes!!!"

"Then... tell them!"

Susie leaned forward, pushing Kris' naked body against the window. The cool hard glass pressed from the front while Susie's ample breasts pressed from behind. He gazed at the passersby below, subconsciously hoping one of them would turn their head and see, fantasizing what it would be like to get caught in this moment. How they would react to seeing the only human in town getting fucked right in front of them. His comparatively tiny dick and balls squished against the window as if inviting everyone to take a good look. It was the most aroused he'd ever been in his life.

"AAHHH! P-PLEASE LOOK AT ME, EVERYONE!" He shouted. "LOOK AT WHAT A WORTHLESS COCKSLEEVE I AM!!! C-COCK... I LOVE COCK! I'M A BOY BUT I LOVE GETTING FUCKED LIKE A GIRL!!!"

His voice caught Susie off guard. He was normally so quiet; even during sex his voice was weaker than one would expect. Now suddenly this quiet kid was screaming and moaning like his life depended on it. She had no idea he'd enjoy it THIS much...

"Y-yeah? You... nfff... want everyone to know?!" She said as she continued plowing, the window frame creaking slightly with each push. "What about your mom, huh?! You want mommy to see you like like this?!"

"YEEESSSHHH... YESSSSHHH..." Kris slurred, his tongue hanging out as his drool slathered the window. "I WANT HER TO SEE... I WANT HER TO SEE WHAT A DIRTY SLUT HER SON IS!!! I WANT HER TO SEE MY PERVERTED DICK... I WANT HER TO SEE YOUR HUGE COCK IN MY ASS!!!"

Kris was an absolute wreck, drooling and sweating while his cock throbbed wildly, even as it was squished against the glass. He felt an amazing tension, like his whole body was on fire. All this raunchy talk was getting to Susie too as she felt another orgasm approaching.

"Hnnng... I'm gonna cum again, twerp!! Show them all how you take my load!"

"OOOOHHHH... M-ME TOO! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! MOM... EVERYONE... WATCH ME CUM FROM SUSIE'S COCK!!!"

The human's whole body spasmed as all that tension was suddenly released. Unlike the dry orgasms from before, this climax was explosive. His dick erupted, splattering his cum onto the window as he cried out in ecstasy. With every squirt, his insides tightened around the monster's cock, sending her over the edge as well. She gripped him tightly and let loose another load inside him, filling his already full belly with even more goo. The warm, slimy sensation surrounded him both inside and out. It was bliss.

They stayed wrapped in that embrace for a moment before collapsing to the floor in a panting heap. The window was slathered with saliva, sweat, and semen. Kris' ass overflowed with the white ooze. Not to mention the bed... and the floor...

"Hah... hah... holy shit..." Susie said between breaths, her limp shaft coated in her own cum. "You are such a nutcase."

Kris nodded, still basking in the warm sensation throughout his body. It was easily the most incredible orgasm he'd ever experienced, like his mind was brought to climax as well as his body.

"Ah... fuck..." Susie groaned, wiping off her legs. "We should... probably clean this up before your mom gets back."

"Or... we could keep going and let her walk in on us." Kris said with a creepy smile.

"Uh... haha... g-good one. That... that was a joke, right?"


End file.
